


A Soldier's Duty

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garen was trying to get some work done; Jarvan had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Duty

The door clicked loudly behind him, but Jarvan couldn't really change that. Garen looked up in surprise from his desk, smiling when he realized who it was.

“What can I help you with, Jarvan?” He questioned, about to stand (so he could bow). Jarvan was beside him before he could accomplish that.

Tipping over him, Jarvan took a kiss, Garen humming into it.

“It's the middle of the day,” He whispered in reply.

“I'm aware.”

“So you stopped by just for a kiss?”

“No,” Jarvan replied, tilting his chin up to look at him and using his other hand to point back at the door. The click hadn't been just the door shutting, but also the sound of the lock settling into place. Garen's eyes followed his finger, then he quirked his head in the semblance of a nod though his jaw was angled upwards.

“Ah. I thought the sound seemed odd for just the door closing.”

At the castle, neither had to wear the restrictive armor of the Rift, so Jarvan promptly went to pulling Garen's shirt up.

“Jarvan, I have so much to do...”

“And I'm your prince. So now you have nothing to do,” With a sweep of his arm, he cleared Garen's desk. Then he sat on it, taking Garen's shirt off.

Clenching his jaw irritably, Garen nodded. “Yes, your highness.”

“You know I hate for you to call me that,” Jarvan kissed him again, trailing kisses down his chin to his neck.

Garen placed a finger at the edge of Jarvan's shirt, so he sat back and let Garen remove it for him. “It's good practice for when we're in public.” Smirking, Garen sat back to admire his prince. “Besides, I know you hate it, which is why I do it.”

“I could command you not to, you know. And publicly. Though I think everyone would know we were fucking if I were to do that.”

“You're not doing such a good job at hiding it,” Tugging at Jarvan's belt loop, Jarvan scooted forward again and began to kiss Garen once more.

“I don't want to hide it.”

“You have to.”

Kissing his neck, neither followed up Garen's comment. It was a very sore spot to Jarvan that he couldn't just announce their relationship formally. Then he wouldn't have to pretend to care about all the women his father was bringing around. Usually, Garen had to attend these affairs as well, and it usually just ended up making him angry watching girls faun over Garen.

When women (or really anyone) flirted with Jarvan, Garen never seemed bothered by it. Which just angered him further; if he were to be jealous, he'd rather they both were, instead of just him.

“That's really petty,” Garen had chided when Jarvan told him.

“Oh yeah? And what about when I'm forced to marry someone? Will you be jealous then?” They'd been naked and in bed, Jarvan rolling to his side to face Garen, angrily throwing these words in his face.

“I'll serve you until I die, regardless of what that service entails,” Garen had replied, face entirely serious.

Jarvan had been angry enough to leave the bed, but they were in his room. “You're excused,” He growled. Letting out a little snort to express how ridiculous he thought Jarvan was being, Garen stood from the bed and gathered his clothing. As he was dressing, Jarvan watched the slow deliberate movements Garen took.

“Wait.”

Fully dressed now, Garen stood to his full height. The outfit wasn't his typical armor, but it was still a blue shirt with gold trim, pants black and fitted. Sitting up in the bed, Jarvan really looked at Garen.

“You'd be okay giving me to some woman?”

“Jarvan-”

“No. Don't say anything about your duty. Would you, Garen, be happy to see me leave you for someone else?”

Closing his eyes, Garen sighed, “No, Jarvan. But I understand my place.”

“You can go,” He'd grumbled, rolling over in a huff. Remembering this made him frown, falling silent in his own thoughts.

“What are you thinking about?” Garen asked, noting how quiet Jarvan had gotten while he kissed his nape. Always careful to leave no marks, Garen merely let his teeth be felt, but never used too much pressure. Jarvan wondered what it would be like to make love with Garen without any worries.

“How I want to see you below me, sweating and panting.”

“Hah,” Garen murmured against his neck. Now he stood, kissing Jarvan once more, “Switch me places.”

Sliding from the desk, Jarvan stood next to his best friend and lover. The inch of height Garen had over him still annoyed him. They kissed again, and Jarvan began to undo his trousers.

“I'll never let you go to anyone else,” Jarvan whispered, moving past Garen's lips to just above his clavicle; there he paused to kiss, suck and bite until a bruise was raised. Garen gasped throughout, but didn't ask Jarvan to stop. Pants undone, Jarvan's hands were in his boxers, stroking him. Teetering between the sensations of Jarvan's touches and his lips on his torso, Garen was groaning quietly.

“Jarvan,” He sighed out, and Jarvan knew what Garen meant when he said his name like this. It was a request; one Jarvan wanted to fulfill.

Tugging Garen's pants down, Jarvan backed up slightly as he stepped from them. Looking to his prince, Garen sat on his desk and waited.

“Where's your lube?”

“Top drawer,” Garen pointed to his desk. “And you brought it here, it's _your_ lube.”

“Semantics.” Jarvan opened it, rustled some papers and things around until he located the small bottle. Unsealing it (it hadn't been used yet) and uncapping it, he spread some across his fingers before sliding two fingers inside Garen's ass.

“Ahn-” His breath hitched at the intrusion. “Are you that desperate?”

“Yes, Garen,” Jarvan kissed him, spreading his fingers wide, the moan Garen gave swept up away in the kiss.

“Fucking brat,” Garen whispered as Jarvan continued; he looped his arms around Jarvan's neck, taking another kiss.

Removing his fingers, Jarvan poured lube over his penis, pumping himself in his hand a few times to get himself well covered. He looked up to catch Garen watching his actions in interest, a smile pulling on Jarvan's lips.

“You'd watch me jerk off?”  
“Yeah.”

“Maybe next time,” Jarvan couldn't help but keep smiling, pushing his cock into Garen's ass all the way to the hilt in a quick thrust.

Garen made some noise that could have been a word, but Jarvan couldn't tell what he'd tried to say. Kissing tilted his dick inside Garen, earning another noise against his lips.

Carefully, Jarvan thrust slowly, listening as Garen worked to control his breathing. The change was noticeable, so Jarvan attempted to go faster.

“Nn, Jarvan-”

“Okay?”

Sweeping Jarvan's bangs behind his ears, Garen nodded.

If he'd had a free hand, he would have snatched that hand and pressed it to his lips, but both hands were firmly at Garen's hips, keeping him in place. So he quickened his pace instead, Garen putting his arm back around Jarvan's neck, clinging tightly.

He never used his nails, even though Jarvan could hear in his breathing how intensely he was feeling. Pressing forwards more, Jarvan climbed onto the desk, Garen officially on his back, knees next to his head. With the new angle and better purchase, Jarvan began to slam into Garen at his full speed.

Breathing through his mouth, Garen's eyes were hazy, but it was clear he was trying to focus on Jarvan.

“Come first for me,” Jarvan quietly commanded. At the words, Garen gripped his cock and began to stroke himself quickly. When he came, he arched upwards, ejaculating across his chest, a shout of pleasure from his throat.

Jarvan fell upon that exposed Adam's apple, thrusting hard as he did, coming himself as Garen's body clenched around him.

Garen winced when Jarvan pulled out. “Sorry.”

“It's fine,” He replied, turning himself slightly so his neck wouldn't be off the edge of the desk. Using his fingers, he dug into the muscles at his neck, trying to massage away the ache.

“You pull your neck?”

“I think I gave myself whiplash.”

Trying not to laugh, Jarvan slid off the desk. Pulling Garen's cloth tissue from his shirt still on the floor, Jarvan wiped himself off then Garen's stomach.

Frowning, Garen sat up some. “I would have rather used that for my lower half. And my desk.” Even Jarvan could see the cum and lube from Garen's ass on the desk.

“I can have the staff come clean this up.”

“No, thank you,” Garen growled, snatching the napkin and wiping up what he could. “Fuck, can you just hand me my shirt? I'll just go shower and change after this.”

“You're going to walk around without a shirt?” Jarvan had started to redress now, looking to his handsome lover, his whole body giving away what they'd done. Even Garen's hair was a mess.

“What else do you recommend?”

“Keep clothes in your office from now on? Or a towel.”

“Doesn't help me today,” He stood and grabbed his shirt from the floor, getting the last of the mess from the desk. Then he tugged on the rest of his clothes, and Jarvan couldn't stop himself from hugging him from behind.

“Hm?” Garen questioned, letting himself be embraced.

“I have no intention of ever letting go.”

Lifting a hand to touch Jarvan's head, Garen patted him gently.

“Don't treat me like a kid.”

Another sigh escaped Garen, “Don't act like one then.”

They stood in silence, Garen opting to rub up and down Jarvan's arms while he was held. “I should go, huh.”

“Yeah,” Garen muttered in reply. “I have to fix my desk and then I'm going to have to shower. What excuse are you going to make up for me not having all of this paperwork done?”

“The usual. They don't ever investigate that hard.”

Finally letting go, Jarvan was pleased to be promptly entrapped in a kiss. “I'm taking you tonight.”

“Looking forward to it,” Jarvan replied. “Until then.”

Garen bowed and though Jarvan hated it, he didn't comment on it, quietly exiting the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I felt like the Jarvan/Garen tag seemed lonely. Hope you'll like it.


End file.
